dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Left Hand of the Jhereg
The Left Hand of the Jhereg is a fairly new organization of sorceresses within the Jhereg which researches in illegal magic. Unlike the more traditional Right Hand of the Jhereg, the internal affairs of the Left Hand are shrouded in mystery; it is known that they own illegal businesses offering magical services and that they have different divisions and an enforcement arm, but beyond this only a bit is known of the nature of their structure, work and aims. Informally, the Jhereg currently refer to them as the "Bitch Patrol". It is said the Left Hand has similar names for the Right Hand. It is not known why, but almost all members of the Left Hand are women, and the opposite is true for the Right Hand of the Jhereg. The Left Hand of the Jhereg seems to be less well known than the Organization, possibly because of the amount of demand for illegal sorcerous services or just because they are less of a prominent organization and operate in relative secrecy. Or both. Their businesses, at least some of them, are ordered in the same manner of some Right Hand business. Left Hand operations are found behind another business which acts as a legitimate front and deals with customers (of both businesses). Customers are allowed into the Left Hand side once they request to see the mistress of the house and slip three silver Imperials from their left hand to the proprietor of the legal establishment. Many organizations within the Right Hand of the Jhereg seem to have long term contacts within the Left Hand which they may use if they do not possess sufficiently advanced sorcerous resources for a particular job. Left Hand services are quite expensive; teleport blocks over an office area cost perhaps five hundred. Their magical interests translate in diverse forms; sorcery is their central ability and they also work with Elder Sorcery, Necromancy and even Eastern witchcraft. Some of them are experts in psychics, which is not, strictly speaking, magic. Their research has led to discoveries in certain of these areas which no other wizard or researcher have encountered (this bit is very impressive considering the type of people who dabble in some of these subjects: Soramiir, Calfri, Baritt and Sethra); however, the source of these discoveries has never been found within the organization, nor is it known if the "source" are the very same people who would be the equivalent of a "Council" in the Right Hand, or whether the Left Hand has such a thing. There have been attempts to discover more about the Left Hand. Kiera the Thief tells of the practice of ritualistic oaths of silence and obedience throughout their structure (reminiscient of the way the Right Hand used to operate before the Interregnum, and of how an Eastern coven works) after her excursions into the organization. Until some short time ago, the Left Hand had never been known to show significant territorial interest, which belong to the Right Hand side. The only move to establish such an interest was conducted by a group of sorceresses led by Caola in South Adrilankha after the boss of the area bungled her control over it. The Left Hand was working in cooperation with a Council member (from the other side of the Jhereg). It is not known whether the effort came from the group alone or was a plan originating with the presumed leaders of the Left Hand, but it failed ultimately. Based on an agreement somewhere in the conflict, South Adrilankha was left as closed territoy, under niether organization's control. History The Left Hand of the Jhereg was founded in the 14th cycleVlad's conversation with Kiera at Dzur Mountain in Dzur Chap 3 by a vaguely known group of five sorceresses; two of the House of the Athyra, two Dragons and one Dzur. Their work eventually led to their arrest, and in the famous trial that followed they were unable to prove their innocence, resulting in their expulsion from their respective Houses and various punishments, including branding flogging, were implemented. However, the Empire was unable to prove their guilt, and so that was the limit of their punishment. The women bought titles and joined the Jhereg. It is at this point that one of the Atyhra founders suggested they attempt to organize a business within the House for financial benefit, but was not able manage to convince the Jhereg Council. At a later point, the Athyra died of chronic indigestion, and the remaining party simply set up a separate business from the main Organization and went on from there. The two organization's do not like each other much, but enough to do business with each other. There has never been a recorded ocassion of war between them, but there was a time when it seemed possible. Separately, the area of South Adrilankha was passed on to a new boss keen on dismantling the Organizaion bussinesses there. She failed, of course, so the area was up for grabs. A Left Hand group moved in after a polite letter to the boss and set up their organization within the realm of South Adrilankha and started affecting some influence. The faction was known as the "Strangers Group" and included Caola, the leader, and Triesco, the author of the letter. Triesco had ties to a certain Council member who was working with the group at some level. Both would profit: the group would gain control over the area and do whatever it is they wish there, and Terion would become the number-one man in the Jhereg. At some point, a disruptive Easterner came into play so nothing went as planned. For a while, it seemed as if the organizations would enter war with each other, which is certainly unprecedented and has never happened. The Easterner had some help, and eventually the two forces confronted one another inside the Left Hand's headquarters. Caola chose to back down after negotiations. Notable Services Sorcerous *Teleportation *Teleport blocks *Teleport traces *Sorcerous attacks *Sorcerous protection *Revivification (very expensive) *Sorcerous prevention of revivificationUsed on Morrolan in Jhereg *Security negation devicesVlad used one in Loraan's keep in Taltos *Cheating devicesMentioned in Dzur *EavesdroppingMentioned in Dzur Also, they sell artifacs for Elder Sorcery Known Members *Caola *Triesco *Crithnak *Crithnak's sister *"Nasista" *Cheoru See Also * Right Hand of the Jhereg * Jhereg References